


I'll Send An S.O.S

by SpiderCakes



Series: Castaway [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, D/s elements, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 01:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21291476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderCakes/pseuds/SpiderCakes
Summary: Peter has discovered that Tony has athingfor Peter in his lap in any capacity but he seemed to take a special kind of delight in the way Peter straddles him now, body weight pinning him down as he kisses Tony feverishly.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Castaway [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534865
Comments: 8
Kudos: 278





	I'll Send An S.O.S

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to continue this! I'll probably add some more to the series soon :)
> 
> Warnings for some references to abusive relationships and stalking behavior (not with Peter/Tony).

Peter looks at his phone because Quentin won’t stop _texting _him and this is getting annoying. Its been like four months, he didn’t think he’d have to tell him to take a damn hint given that his lack of response to anything Quent has done in that time frame should be clear enough. Of course its not, why would that be enough for Quent to fuck off? He’s never been good at taking a hint. Liz looks worried and he’s pretty sure Ned has drawn up actual murder plans not that he’d ever follow through and Peter’s mostly just annoyed with this.

“Maybe you should like… talk to someone about that,” Liz says and Peter shakes his head.

“Cops can’t actually do anything unless he hurts me so what’s the point?” Its not like he hasn’t looked it up and he doesn’t really have much faith in police anyway, they kind of suck at any kind of omega relations. And also relations with most other groups but that’s a whole other _thing_.

Liz goes to open her mouth to speak but MJ cuts her off. “He’s right, best he can get is a retraining order and you think Quentin’s going to listen to a piece of paper? Probably not,” she says.

“Well I don’t think he should do nothing, he keeps following Peter around like a lost dog,” she says.

“He stopped following me home after May yelled at him so there’s that,” Peter says hopefully. MJ looks vaguely disgusted and Liz doesn’t look less worried.

“Maybe May should yell at the school to do something too,” Ned says. “I miss having normal Quentin free lunch breaks.”

Peter frowns, “you haven’t had Quentin free lunch breaks since like, last year.” When they started dating, really. And at first it was nice that Quent wanted to spend time with him, but then it got annoying because Quent wouldn’t leave him alone about where he was every god damn hour of the day he _wasn’t _with him. That’d been weird with Tony, who really only seems to ask if he wants to know more about Peter’s day. Which he actually asks about because he isn’t a jackass.

“Yeah, exactly. He’s like a barnacle and it’s the worst,” Ned says.

Peter’s phone buzzes again and he gives it an annoyed huff. “I swear to _god _if that’s Quent,” he mumbles, picking it up and finding a text from Tony. Predictably like seven more come in right after each other because he had a bad habit of not sticking what he wants to say in one message. He claims it ruins the dramatic effect.

_Lol saw your ex_

_Told him he looked like compliments Jake Gyllenhaal_

_He was PISSED_

_Tried to claim you were cheating on me_

_Which is ridiculous_

_But also his proof was worse lmao_

_I was literally with you the day he chose_

_And also the picture he tried to pass off as evidence was old_

_Does he think I’m stupid?_

No, he doesn’t think Tony is stupid he thinks everyone else is as much of a reactive dickhead as him. Still though, Peter’s stomach squeezes because he _knows _he kind of cheated on Quent a little bit. A couple of pictures isn’t much but its still something so he figures he’s given Tony a reason to be suspicious.

_I’m not cheating on you _he sends back, hoping that Tony believes him because he’s _not_, he wouldn’t. Tony is… well, soft, compassionate, smart, funny, and Peter likes the way he feels when he’s with Tony. Like he’s the most special person on the planet. Tony always gives him these looks, and he’s always giving him these small touches like he can’t stand to be away for too long, and he always compliments Peter’s outfits. And he knows Tony keeps his pictures too and not just because he thinks they’re sexy, he actually pays attention to the composition and Peter _likes_that Tony actually cares about things that are important to him. Ned tells him that’s normal stuff and MJ told him that he should have higher standards than that. They’re not _wrong_but Peter hasn’t had anything like that before so its nice, compared to Quent.

His phone buzzes and thankfully its Tony again.

_Lol yeah I know_

_You wouldn’t do that_

_Also Rhodey has banned me from sexiling him again_

_So I guess we need to follow his schedule_

_I don’t like when he whines and cries_

_Its annoying_

_And a little sad_

Peter snorts, shaking his head. On one hand he feels bad for accidentally forcing Rhodey out of his shared space with Tony but on the other hand he honestly can’t believe Tony has such a hard time remembering Rhodey’s schedule. For a genius he’s got the memory of a sieve.

“If we just throat punched Quentin this wouldn’t be a problem,” MJ says, drawing him back into the conversation with his friends.

“We’re not throat punching Quentin, MJ, we’ll go to jail,” Peter says.

Liz snorts, “not, _we’ll _go to jail. You’ll be a cute little white omega waif the judge lets off with a slap on the wrist and I don’t think throat punching Quentin will solve anything but it would make us all feel better. Take one for the team, Parker,” she tells him and he can’t believe _Liz _said that. It’s the kind of thing he expects out of MJ for sure but Liz is the normal one, the voice of reason, the one who points out when they’re all acting like fools. And Quentin has pissed _her_off enough to want him to get punched in the throat.

“You gunna punch him or not?” MJ asks.

“Can I film it?” Ned adds, leaning forward in interest.

“We’re not throat punching Quent guys, he’ll get bored and move on,” Peter tells them. “Hopefully anyway because now apparently he’s trying to convince Tony I’m cheating on him,” he mumbles, sulking.

Liz looks like someone has just slapped a puppy, Ned rolls his eyes so hard it’s a wonder they don’t roll out of his head and out the door, and MJ looks more annoyed. “Throat. Punch,” she says with emphasis.

*

Tony doesn’t really _get _how he got so lucky considering Peter came out of literally nowhere but he’s also not complaining when he’s got Peter in his arms kissing him like that. _God _his ex is such an idiot and not just because of all the sketchy shit he does either, he’s stupid for giving Peter up let alone all his other kind of fucked up behaviors. Peter pulls away and Tony pulls him back, giving him a soft kiss before letting him pull away again. Peter’s cheeks are a little red and he’s grinning wide, “_god_I missed you,” he murmurs.

He tightens his arms around Tony’s neck as he pulls Peter closer. He’s got one hand settled on the back of Peter’s thigh toying with the garter belt he finds there and the other on Peter’s ass because fuck being appropriate. “Missed you too,” he murmurs, leaning back in and kissing him again.

“Yeah, as adorable as you two are can you not look so ridiculously lewd on fancy cars?” someone asks and Tony pulls away to find MJ standing there looking as unimpressed as usual.

He grins, “you’re just mad its not _your _car,” he says because he knows she has a thing for fancy sports cars. She denies it but she knows too much about them to have a passing interest.

“Uh huh. Mind giving me a ride home, I missed the bus because Liz is a hoe and I had to win that bet,” she says.

“Sure. We can try and convince Peter there’s value to movies that aren’t animated,” he says and she tries her best, she does, but she can’t help the loud snort she lets out.

“Oh that is a losing battle but you bet your ass I’m going to try anyway. What’s first on your list?” she asks.

“Don’t judge me, but V for Vendetta but not the way fuckboys think its good,” he says, trying and he thinks mostly succeeding in abating her fears about him being one of those jackasses who apparently missed the point of the movie.

She nods, “not a bad choice. I was thinking Sorry To Bother You,” she says.

Tony wrinkles his nose, “aw come on, give him something normal before you jump in with capitalism criticizing sci-fi flicks, we gotta ease him into it, not scare him back to Snow fucking White.” Not that he doesn’t appreciate a good Disney film but damn, _that_one? He’d been happy when Ned and Liz started ripping on Peter about it first so he didn’t feel bad in affirming that his friends have better taste than he does.

“I watch live action guys, I like Star Wars and like, a couple other things,” Peter says in his defense.

MJ shakes her head, “sometimes I think he’s got more beauty than brains,” she says.

“Oh, he’s definitely got brains but he selectively uses them,” Tony says. Something in that must appease her because she nods to herself before pulling her backpack off her shoulder.

“So, can I drive?” she asks and Tony snorts.

“Absolutely _not_.” It’s a _thing _with him and Peter knows its because his parents died in a car accident but its not exactly something he advertises.

MJ looks disappointed, “and here I was, ready to approve of you,” she says and he _thinks _she’s joking so he looks at Peter. He looks amused so she must be but that’s not what really catches his attention.

“You painted your nails,” he says, looking at the dark red nail polish Peter had chosen. Not his favorite shade of red but it does look nice against Peter’s pale skin.

He looks down at them and then to Tony before he grins and Tony already regrets mentioning it because Peter has a habit of being a total tease, not that Tony would ever call him that. Turns out that’s yet another thing his shitty ex did, except Tony doesn’t actually mind the teasing, he just pretends to be put out about it.

*

Peter has discovered that Tony has a _thing _for Peter in his lap in any capacity but he seemed to take a special kind of delight in the way Peter straddles him now, body weight pinning him down as he kisses Tony feverishly. Its not just that he’s had a shit day, and its not just that May won’t be home for another two hours, its also that Tony responds so damn well and Peter _likes_feeling wanted. He feels like its been forever and Tony is never short on any kind of praise so Peter soaks it up as he presses Tony into his mattress.

“So pretty,” Tony murmurs into his mouth, “gorgeous.” Peter smiles as he noses at Tony’s jawline, not pushing his limits but Tony tilts his head to the side a little so he considers it. The last time he tried anything like this it was with Quent, who hadn’t taken at _all _kindly to Peter trying to scent him. Didn’t seem to stop him from expecting _Peter _to be fine with being scented, but he doesn’t really want to repeat the scene. But Tony isn’t Quent either, and he _did _tilt his head a little, almost like a silent invitation and Peter has always wanted to do this. Well, maybe not _always _but since he figured out what scenting _was _anyway. Even if apparently omegas aren’t supposed to be interested in that type of thing. Which he thinks is total bullshit but whatever.

After a few moments of deliberation he noses the space just under Tony’s jaw, testing his limits. Tony tilts his head further to the side as his breath hitches up and Peter lets out a soft moan at Tony’s pliability. This time he doesn’t hesitate as he kisses his way down Tony’s neck, gasping a little when Tony moans loudly, arching into Peter as he slips a hand up his skirt, grabbing his ass tightly. “You like this?” Peter murmurs, nipping at Tony’s neck and he shivers at that too. It gives Peter a little thrill, the almost role reversal in the action, and he finds that he likes it, likes Tony under him with his neck bared panting as Peter scents him.

“_Yes_,” Tony tells him, near whining when Peter pulls away some. “Peter,” he says, dark eyes almost pleading and Peter grins, shifting on Tony’s lap just a little so he can watch the way his head tilts back a little as his mouth falls open. “_Peter_,” he says again, with more meaning this time.

“Yeah?” Peter asks, lips barely brushing over Tony’s. Tony tries to press into it but Peter is already gone. He lets out a soft sigh of disappointment at the loss and pouts. Tony looks adorable when he pouts.

“Kiss me,” Tony tells him, unafraid to ask for what he wants.

Peter sits back in his lap, hands on Tony’s chest and he likes the way that looks, his pale hands against Tony’s dark shirt with the dark red of his nails to break it up a little. It’s a pretty picture. The hand Tony has on his ass squeezes a little as the other comes to settle on his thigh. “Baby,” Tony murmurs, going back to pouting. He trails his fingers up Tony’s arm, covering the hand he’s got on Peter’s thigh with his own.

“You want me to kiss you?” he murmurs, weaving their fingers together.

Tony nods, “yeah baby, I want you to kiss me,” he says softly. “Scent me, tell me I’m yours,” he adds and Peter bites his lip hard to hold in his moan.

He leans forward again, taking Tony’s hand with him and pinning it over his head. Tony lets out a sharp gasp as his hips tilt up a little so Peter figures he can safely assume Tony likes that. He looks down at Tony for a moment, leaning in close before pulling away at the last second as inspiration strikes. He presses forward, putting more of his weight into pinning Tony’s wrist. “You want all that, hmm?” Peter murmurs and Tony nods. “Then beg for it,” Peter tells him, almost willing to ignore his own request because Tony looks so damn hot like this, spread out under him with Peter pinning him down.

“Please baby, want you to kiss me you’re so god damn stunning. Want you all over me, _please_,” Tony says, arching into him again and Peter kisses him hard, moaning into it because_wow_that’s hot and he didn’t expect the sharp flush of arousal at that and he wants to fuck Tony _now_but he thinks he might be able to get a little more fun out of him first, even if the rest of him is ready to go.

He pulls away again and Tony straight up whines. Peter bites his lip again because its hot, watching Tony whine for him, wanting him _that_bad. He’s about to open his mouth when the door to his room bursts open and he jumps. Underneath him Tony does too, clearly as surprised as he is but he doesn’t quite think anyone is as surprised as May.

“Get your hand out of my nephew’s skirt!” she tells Tony, who promptly pulls his hand away in horror. She turns to face him and Peter is sure he’s a shade of red no human was meant to be. “Peter, what the _fuck_?”

**Author's Note:**

> [My writing Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/spidercakes)


End file.
